


Jealous

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write something for me? Doesn't matter what happens. Fluff or smut doesn't matter either. Thanks. xxGabe doesn’t like how close you and Dean areWarnings: Fluff, Smut





	Jealous

You opened the bunker door, struggling with arms full of supplies or rather food. The boys were always eating and it didn’t help that they like different foods. Sam preferred fresh vegetables while Dean wanted frozen dinners. “Little help here?” You called to the boys as you slowly made your way down the stairs.  
“Sure.” Sam and Dean came up to you, reaching for the bags. Your arms finally took a rest from all that weight.   
“Thanks.” You patted them on the shoulders, walking with them towards the kitchen. “Oh, Dean got pie.” You pulled out a box with the image of a pie on it, waving it in front of him. He licked his lips, grabbing it from you, reading on how to prepare it.  
“Come on, wait till after dinner at least.” Sam took out his vegetables, putting them in the fridge.  
“Sammy, pie never waits.” Dean ripped open the box. “Pie is made to be eaten.”  
“Yeah, well that pie is packing a whole lot of unhealthy things.”  
“Relax.” You waved his concerns away.   
“You should really listen to (Y/N), she knows things.” Dean set the oven’s temperature. You smirked at Sam, who just rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, (Y/N) who is also dating Gabriel. You know, the archangel with the sweet tooth?”  
“Nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth. Maybe if you had more in your diet, you wouldn’t be grumpy all the time.” You snickered, placing the pie in the oven. “Ten minutes, it says.”   
“Perfect.” Dean smiled.  
“Movie?”   
“Movie and pie? How’d Gabriel get so lucky?” Dean smirked, following you to the living room in the bunker.   
“He had the balls to ask me out.” You joked, getting a playful slap on the arm from Dean. “Kidding, kidding.” You both sat down, Dean grabbed the remote, logging on to Netflix.   
“Action? Thriller? Comedy?” He suggested.  
“Action.” You replied. “Seen enough horror for a lifetime, plus who needs comedy when I have the two of you.”  
“Yeah, we’re freaking hilarious.”   
“You are. Remember last week when you shot that beehive?” You laughed remembering Dean’s face, running around swearing.   
“How was I supposed to know? That wendigo tricked me.” Dean huffed.  
“Just like how Gabe tricked you two before.” You remarked.  
“You know, he killed me like a hundred times on a single Tuesday. I should get some sympathy from you.” He poked your side.  
“Yeah? I’d love to see that.”   
With that Dean reached over, tickling your sides, sending laughter out of your mouth. You shouted for Sam to come save you, but he didn’t respond. You stumbled onto the ground, trying to break free, but Dean chased after you, tackling you to the floor. Dean stopped when he noticed someone standing over them.   
Gabriel didn’t look too happy by the fact his girlfriend was laying on the ground with Dean on top of you. “Hey, Gabe.” You panted. Dean got off of you, crawling backwards, leaving you space. You stood up, giving him a kiss on the lips. “Look, nothing happened.” You said, noticing his rigid state.  
“Pie’s ready.” Sam called into the living room.  
“I’ll get it.” Dean stepped out of the room, leaving the two of you alone.  
“Gabe.” You wrapped your arms around him. “Don’t be jealous. I was just making fun of Dean and he….uh…..got revenge.” His whiskey eyes bore into you without a hint of a smile. “Gabe.” You whined, kissing his nose. “Don’t be jealous, please. Don’t go killing Dean again.” You tugged at his jacket. “Gabe.” You pouted. “Fine.” You said defeated, walking away from him. “I’ll go lick whipped cream off of him while he enjoys the pie I bought him.”   
Finally, you got a response. He dragged you away to your room without a word, slamming the door shut, moving you back against the bed. His lips started feverishly attacking your neck making you gasp out.   
“You’ve forgotten who you belong to.” Gabriel growled, snapping away your clothes. You leaned back on the bed as Gabriel hovered over you, trailing kiss down your body while his hands moved all over. “I want to hear you scream my name.”  
“I will always be yours.” You murmured. His lustful eyes glanced up at you with a smile playing on his lips.  
“I’ll make sure of that.” He said, running his fingers over your folds. “Wet already? Does me being like this turn you on?” You bit your lower lip, nodding slowly in agreement. “Good.” With that, he plunged two fingers into you with his thumb rubbing your clit.   
You arched your back in pleasure, feeling him explore your womanhood, hitting your sensitive spots. His lips went to you nipples, licking them, feeling them harden under his breath. You groaned out, tugging at his golden hair.   
“Gabe…..Gabriel…..oh…..take me.” You whined, squeezing his butt a little.  
“That’s it. Say my name.” He smirked, removing his fingers, licking them. “Taste better than any dessert.”   
“Gabe.” You begged.  
“Alright sweetheart.” He kissed your lips, sucking on your lower lip before he positioned himself. He entered you slowly, giving you time to adjust. Once he completely filled you up, he started rocking his hips, picking up a rhythm.   
“Gabriel.” You moaned as he brushed against your g-spot. “Harder. Faster.”  
His lips crashed down onto you again, sticking in his tongue, tasting you. You grabbed his butt, encouraging him. Gabriel listened, grabbing your hips and slamming into you. He almost completely removed his member before pushing back in, hitting your sensitive spot every time.  
“Gabriel.” You mewled.  
“That’s right. Scream my name. Remember who treats you right.” He slammed into you with each word he spoke, making you cry out in pleasure.   
“Gabriel!” You screamed feeling yourself reach your climax. Gabriel kept pounded into you, not far behind. He spilled his seed inside of you as you slowly came down from your high. Gabriel pulled out once he was spent, cuddling next to you as you breathed out heavily.   
“Still want to go lick whipped cream off of Dean?” He wrapped an arm around your waist.  
“No, I’d rather cuddle here with you. Maybe sometime soon I’ll lick whipped cream off of you.” You smiled, resting in the nook of his neck. “You’d taste better.”  
“Would I now?” Gabriel chuckled.  
“Yep.” You said sleepily. “Cause you’re nothing but sweet.”  
“I thought you said I was jealous.”  
“You’re that too, but mostly sweet.” You nuzzled in, sighing in bliss. “Try not to kill Dean while I rest, alright?”  
“Whatever.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks.”


End file.
